


Galar Champion

by CeramicPlate



Series: Raihan Leon Omegaverse [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everyone is supportive of Leon, Fluff, M/M, Mama Melony and Papa Kabu, Omega Verse, Raihan being the good boyfriend he is, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeramicPlate/pseuds/CeramicPlate
Summary: Leon is the undefeatable champion of galar. He is everyone's hero and the best alpha in the region.And it is the most far from the truth.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Raihan Leon Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590835
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Galar Champion

Leon is the undefeatable champion of galar. He is everyone's hero and the best alpha in the region. 

And it is the most far from the truth. 

He was never asked what he is. Everyone just assume that he is an alpha. Everyone except his friends and family that is. They already know by looking at his behaviour. 

His family wasn't shocked at all when they know that Leon turned out to be an omega. He was a soft boy from young and have more motherly instinct than bravery. Although that instinct could also translate to bravery since he will do anything to make sure the people and pokemon he cared for was safe and sound.

Turning out as an omega never lessen Hop's admirement for him. He will always be proud to have his brother as a champion nevertheless. Sonia also knows pretty early and as the good friend she is, teaches him everything she knows about omegas. And honestly, the knowledges he learn from Sonia really helps. She maybe a beta, but still his best friend after all

The other gym leaders found out that he is an omega on different occasions. 

Milo knows when Leon seemingly out of nowhere, asked him for a wooloo to cuddle with. This strike him as odd, but then Milo caught up to it and just lent him the tamest Wooloo he had and make sure no one see him cuddling it. 

Nessa knows the moment he was fidgeting when Nessa got too close one time. She first thought that this was due to Leon holding his urge to assert more dominance, being the gentle person he is. But then it turns out that he was just not used to an alpha he is not too friendly with got too close to him. After knowing this, Nessa starts to mind her distance while also shoo-ing away any alpha that got too friendly with him. 

Kabu knows when he ask Leon to go to train with him. His stamina maybe big for an omega and actually rivals that of a normal alpha, but he can't keep up with Kabu. He is an alpha on another whole level. When Kabu notice this, he ask him if he is an omega, which he answer yes. Since then Kabu turns softer to him, yet still pack a punch when they train and never went easy on him. Just like how he treats everyone else. Which what Leon really grateful for. 

Bea also knows he is an omega similarly like Kabu. The only difference is how they take on it. Bea was a little more awkward at receiving the news and actually put a little bit of a distance between them. This saddens Leon a little until Bea tells him that she was actually an omega too. She was happy that Leon was also like her, but doesn't really know how to take on it. Regardless, they got closer with more time and Bea sometimes train with Leon when he was visiting. 

Allister's way of knowing is.... Cryptid at best. One day he just give him a soft plushy of a gengar and tell him that it's a gift for when he want to make a nest. He found it at a store and the softness was just right. Leon was shocked, of course. Even thought Allister haven't presented yet, he was pretty sharp at things after all. He still keeps the doll, beside the charizard doll that Mellony gave him. 

Speaking of Melony, her way of showing that she knows was also out of nowhere. One day she asked Leon if he was free and started to explain every single thing he needs to know about how to take care of himself and especially about choosing the right alpha. While also giving him a wink and while they talk about hammerlocke.

Piers know pretty early. And by early is the moment he steps into Spikemuth type of early. He just knows somehow and it still puzzled him how. Regardless of how he knows, Piers was one of tew few alpha he let to he on a close proximity, the other being Raihan, Nessa, and Milo. He sometimes give him some candies to eat, the same type that he gives to Marnie. 

Gordie, as a beta was told by Melony instead. When he know this he was shocked but then ask his mother about how to treat an omega to make sure he doesn't do anything taboo to him. It's kinda sweet that he wanted to know and he actually helps him shoo away most uninvited bachelors. Most. 

The only person that 100% could send home any unwanted alpha is Raihan. He knows since they were young that Leon will be an omega and Raihan will turns out as an alpha. Raihan was also the one that always protecting Leon. After all, if Leon is protecting Galar then he will need someone to protect his back. 

Whenever he went into heat, Raihan was also there. He always scent everything that Leon puts inside his nest. His scent makes Leon calmer and he always have a pretty easy heat by smelling his scent.

Of course everyone caught up to their relationship and asked him why they haven't bonded yet. They have already talked about bonds of course. Bonding with each other, being with eachother until they die, carrying Raihan's pups. He will be the happiest omega when that happens. 

But all of that is impossible as long as Leon is still the strongest alpha in Galar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is the first ever fanfic that I ever make and hopefully the start of many more.


End file.
